


My Boyfriend's Back

by Gluetamin



Series: Undead, Android [1]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angela x Leomord, Crack, F/M, Leoangela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gluetamin/pseuds/Gluetamin
Summary: Nobody believed Angela had a boyfriend.





	My Boyfriend's Back

It happened on Thursday.

 

Angela, along with Nana, Harith, Harley, and Chang'e, were on their usual lunch table. Harith already finished his lunch and was on his phone, probably texting Alucard. Harley was doing his science homework while sending glares to Guinevere who was at a lunch table next to theirs. The two were rivals, two intelligent minds competing for the top honor student title.

 

Nana was trying to get Harith's attention but the boy was too engrossed with his phone. She liked him, but he didn't notice, or actually  he wasn't interested.

 

"We should go to the movies on Saturday ," Change'e piped. She thought about maybe having a triple date. Nana and Harith, Harley and her, and they'll try to hook Angela with Diggie.

 

"Oh, yeah that's a good idea!" Nana nodded. She poked Harith on his arm. "Hey, wanna go?" It took her two more pokes until Harith looked up from his phone.

 

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, sure." And with that his attention was back to his phone.

 

Nana pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, huffing.

 

"Harley, you in?" Chang'e turned to Harley who was scribbling on his notebook.

 

"Just gimme a sec," He continued scribbling. "Aaaand, done!" He exclaimed, dropping his pen down and closing his notebook. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

 

"Movies on Saturday?"

 

Harley hummed. "Don't we have an assignment due on Monday? I was thinking of doing it on Sa-"

 

"You can do it on Sunday." Nana cut him off.

 

Harley was funny guy but he gets too serious when it comes to school activities, he's so competitive, especially ever since Guinevere transferred last year and he realised there was someone that was capable of levelling his greatness.

 

"...yeah, you're right," He smiled. "But I'm sitting at the back row."

 

"Sure and I'll sit with you!" Chang'e giggled. "Oh, we should invite Diggie too!" She looked at Nana and gave her a look that says _so Angela can have her date._

 

Nana received the message and beamed to Angela who was silently nibbling her food and occasionally texting something on her phone.

 

"Oh yes, we definitely should! What do you think Angie?"

 

Angela shrugged. "If he wants to,"

 

Nana and Chang'e smiled at each other, high fiving.

 

"I'm gonna tell Diggie later! I'm sure he'll be thrilled."

 

The two girls snickered.

 

Angela put her phone on the table and moved her lunch tray away as she finished her food. She looked up to them.

 

"Can I bring my boyfriend? He says he wants to go too,"

 

With that everyone around the lunch table stopped what they were doing and looked at Angela wide eyed. Harith looked up from his phone, Harley's attention snapped from glaring to Guinevere to turning his head to Angela, Nana and Chang'e's expression dropped.

 

Angela looked at them perplexed, eyebrow raised, they were looking at her like she grew two heads or something.

 

"What?" She asked.

 

"You have a boyfriend?!" Harith asked alarmingly.

 

"Uhh, yeah? We've been dating for 6 months," Angela shrugged as if it was old news.

 

"You mean this 'Leomord' guy really exists?" Harley did air quotations to emphasise the name.

 

Angela nodded. "Of course he exists,"

 

"We thought this Leomord guy was just your excuse to, you know, not hang out with us," Nana quipped.

 

"What, no! Why would I make an excuse to not hang out you guys?"

 

"How come we've never seen him?" Chang'e asked this time.

 

Angela smiled at them. "You'll see him on Saturday! I can't wait to introduce you guys!" She giggled.

 

Angela was shocked to know they didn't know Leomord or even see him. She wasn't secretive, she's proud of her boyfriend. She thought everybody knew she was dating someone, maybe not everyone after all. But she always politely turned down suitors from her class, she told them she was in a stable relationship. How does nobody know?

 

She knew they've been trying to set her up with other guys. Gusion, Diggie, Granger.

Gusion's cute but his relationships were a mess. One day you hear he's dating Lesley and the next he's a actually engaged to Guinevere. Those were only rumours though.

Diggie was a nice boy but not her type.

Granger… everyone knew Granger was gay, probably bi, but he was in a relationship with Faramis! Two unlikely couple but still cute! It was weird when she realised her friends were setting her up to get a boyfriend when she already has one.

  


Saturday came. Her friends were waiting for her at the entrance of the theatre. She wasn't with Leomord on her way to the theatre, he said he'll catch up and he's got to buy something. He said it was a surprise.

 

Diggie was with them, they probably thought she was lying about Leomord but soon they'll know she isn't.

 

"Where is he?" Nana asked.

 

"Did he ditch?" Harley asked.

 

"I thought he'd be with you." Chang'e said.

 

"You have a boyfriend?" Diggie asked.

 

Harith was just silent.

 

"No and yes, he's picking something up. He'll be here in a minute,"

 

And in a minute, speak of the devil and he shall appear. Angela was telling them her 'adventures' with Leomord when Harith shook Angela's arm and pointed at a guy coming towards them.

 

Leomord was wearing sunglasses and a smirk. His raven hair tied in a lazy bun. His outfit was entirely black, showing the world his emoness, Angela didn't mind.

 

Angela giggled and ran up to him. "Finally!"

 

The two shared a peck when Leomord leaned down to her as she tiptoed up to him.

 

"Where's the surprise exactly?" She asked musingly.

 

"I was just grabbing a slushie, that's all," He said. 

 

Angela gasped and lightly punched his chest as he chuckled. "You didn't get me some?"

 

"I figured it'd already melt once I get here, so I got you this instead," He skimmed through the pockets of his jacket and gave her a chocolate bar. "We'll get more slushies later,"

 

Angela smiled as she looked behind him, she saw his loved motorcycle. Guess they're going somewhere after the movie.

 

"Are those your friends?" Leomord asked, his sight fixed towards the five other teenagers behind Angela.

 

"Oh yes! I have to introduce you!"

 

Angela grabbed Leomord's wrist and guided him towards her friends. They were gaping at the two.

 

"Guys meet Leomord. Leomord meets my friends!" She smiled brightly at them.

 

"She's told me all about you. It's a pleasure to meet everyone," He held out his hand for them to shake.

 

"You're real!" Harley broke the silence.

 

They other finally came back to their senses and closed their mouths.

 

Harith looked at Leomord intensely as if he's seen him somewhere. "I feel like I know you…"

 

Leomord smiled softly at him. "Aren't you Alucard's…?"

 

"Uhh, friend, Alucard's friend!" Harith supplied.  Then something clicked in his mind. "Wait a second, you're the 'Hell Knight' I heard Alucard talk about you!"

 

Leomord run his hand through hair. "I can't believe he still calls him Hell Knight,"

 

"Wait how do you know Alucard?" Asked Nana.

 

Leomord shrugged. "Used to go to the same University. That guy hates the 'Hell Team' so much," He smiled at the memory. "Shouldn't we be watching a movie?"

 

"Yes, yes, we should," Chang'e said.

 

They made their way to the theatre, Angela and Leomord were behind the group. The others still couldn't believe Angela had a boyfriend and most importantly he's a guy that's different from Angela's colorful and bright persona. From the way Leomord dressed, he looked like he was an emo from 2005 but still looked decent. They were one of the odd couples that somehow made their relationship work.

 

After the movie, Angela and Leomord decided to depart with the group and have a date on their own. They watched the two talk about something, Angela was laughing at something Lemord said. Then they rode off to the sunset.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Lol, i ship this so much due to their A+ combo in game.
> 
> Also Leomord is a college student here while Angela is a high schooler around 16.


End file.
